I Will Free
by Vee Haruna
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang penuh dengan permasalahan hidup dan dia ingin terbebas dari itu.


**Pair : sasufemnaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Dis : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : family, friendship, dll.**

 **Author : VeHaruna**

 **Ini cerita asli buatan saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mungkin gak sengaja😊**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Dont like, dont read!**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Aku Namikaze Naruto putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina. Aku anak ketiga, setelah Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Deidara. Hidupku penuh peraturan yang menurutku membosankan dan menyebalkan.

Ya, karena status kedua orangtuaku aku harus bersikap mematuhi aturan, agar kedua orang tuaku tidak malu memiliki anak sepertiku.

Hidupku begitu membosankan dan monoton. Meski, aku tak pernah terlihat di layar kaca tv di setiap rumah orang. Yang tersorot hanya Namikaze Kyuubi saja, karena kakakku yang pertama ini merupakan penerus perusahaan ayahku atau 'Namikaze Corp' yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar nomer dua setelah 'Uchiha Corp' di Konoha ini.

Dimana Deidara?

Oh dia? Namikaze Deidara masih melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Suna saat ini. Sama sepertiku, juga tidak tersorot kamera. Hanya dikabarkan bahwa, jika Namikaze Minato atau ayahku hanya mempunyai dua orang anak saja.

Kenapa aku tidak termasuk? Ya, jika ditanya soal ini, aku akan menjawab "Mataku jadi rabun jika berada di depan flash KAMERA JAHAT!" dan mereka juga mengerti maksudku. Karena itu, orangtuaku menyetujuinya termasuk dua saudaraku.

Dan aku masih sekolah, aku sekolah di Osaka International High School, sekolah mewah dan termasuk sekolah paling diminati semua murid di Konoha ini.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali sekolah di sekolah 'Swasta' saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika harus sekolah di OIHS ini. Entahlah, kenapa dan bagaimana aku bisa berada dan belajar di sekolah ini?

You know? Aku dipaksa untuk sekolah disini, dan tentunya tidak lupa ancaman akan memusnahkan makanan favoritku. Ayahku akan menutup semua perusahaan yang memproduksi makanan yang bernama (RAMEN), dan menutup semua kedai yang membuka menu ramen. Kejam sekali!

Akhirnya, aku terpaksa menurutinya, jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan mie kenyal dan kuahnya yang begitu menggoda nafsu makanku, yang bisa dibilang bukan seperti kebanyakan perempuan pada umunya.

Aku masih duduk di kelas X-Bahasa. Kenapa aku memilih kelas bahasa? Karena, aku tidak ingin repot-repot dengan materi pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan hitung dan angka. Mereka itu membuat kepalaku pusing jika berhadapan dengan materi itu.

Tapi, anehnya aku mengikuti banyak extrakurikuler yang ada di sini. Aku mengikuti tiga klub di sini, yaitu klub basket, klub musik, dan yang terakhir klub otomotif.

Aneh, benar-benar aneh kan. Kenapa anak perempuan sepertiku mengikuti klub yang kebanyakan diminati anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Alasannya klise, karena hanya klub ini saja yang jadwalnya paling lama.

Kenapa? Ya, karena klub ini menyibukanku agar aku tidak berada di dalam rumah untuk waktu lama. Aku bahkan kadang-kadang harus pulang pukul tujuh malam, karena klub basket yang dilakukan setiap hari pukul dua usai jam sekolah selesai dan klub basket di bubarkan pukul empat sore. Klub musik hanya ada di hari Senin sampai Rabu, klub musik mulai pukul empat sore sampai pukul tujuh malam. Dan yang terakhir klub otomotif, mulai pukul empat tiga puluh sore sampai pukul enam tiga puluh malam.

Dan aku juga heran, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke klub basket, musik dan otomotif begitu mudahnya.

Salahkan saja pada dua saudaraku dan orangtuaku yang mewariskannya padaku. Ibuku yang pandai bermain gitar pada waktu saat muda dulu, Kyuubi yang pandai otomotif saat kecil masih umur sepuluh tahun sampai sekarang, dan yang terakhir Ayahku pandai di permainan bola basket. Deidara, yang pandai bermain basket karena menurun dari sang ayahku Namikaze Minato dan aku juga mewarisinya.

Aku Namikaze Naruto dan inilah kisahku.

#Di mansion Namikaze#

Pemandangan yang indah dan cerah di Konoha. Mentari yang bersinar, langit musim panas yang biru di angkasa, burung-burung dan kicauannya dan hiruk pikuk suana kota yang dilengkapi fasilitas teknologi modern tahun 2017.

Di mansion Namikaze, gerbang tinggi yang memagari jalan masuk semua orang untuk ke dalam yang bewarna hitam.

Taman luas yang menghiasi depan mansion, bunga-bunga yang berbagai macam jenis yang ditata apik sedemikian rupa, air mancur berbentuk seperti lingkaran roti tar bertingkat empat yang ujungnya lancip mengeluarkan pancuran air menambah kesan mewah pada taman tersebut.

Rumput-rumput hijau, yang setiap hari dirawat dan dipotong oleh tukang kebun. Jalan setapak kecil yang dialasi batu pipih berbentuk segi lima bewarna abu-abu dan terdapat tempat duduk dari besi untuk bersantai di bawah pohon sakura.

Rumah besar dan mewah bergaya eropa berdiri kokoh, disangga dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi bewarna putih, jendela dan pintu yang dibingkai kayu berbentuk persegi panjang. Tanaman hias yang ditanam di dalam pot bunga, berjejeran di setiap pekarangan kecil di depan mansion yang menambah kesan mewah pada rumah bergaya Eropa itu.

Di depan garasi, ada Naruto yang sedang mencuci motor sportnya yang bewarna merah, dengan pelek ban bewarna kuning, motor itu masih standart saat ini. Aku akan memodifikasimu nanti jika aku ada waktu, pikirnya dalam hati, sambil bangkit berdiri.

Saat sedang menyiram bagian jok motor yang masih penuh dengan busa sabun, tiba-tiba air selangnya mati. Naruto mengangkat selang itu kedepan wajahnya untuk memastikan apa ada yang salah, tiba-tiba byuur, air itu muncrat mengenai wajahnya. Otamatis Naruto melempar asal selang itu.

"KYUU-NIISAN!", teriaknya penuh kesal pada Kyuubi.

Dia tahu, siapa yang berbuat usil pada nya. Naruto ingat, benar-benar ingat hanya Kyuubi seorang yang berani mengusik ketenangan si Rubah Kuning ini.

Terkadang ingin sekali Naruto membalasnya tapi, Naruto tahu jika itu semua akan percuma. Menurut Naruto itu "Menyebalkan sekali!", kenapa menyebalkan?

Karena, semua aksi dan rencana balas dendamnya selalu gagal atau bisa dibilang senjata makan tuan.

Dan Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi padanya. Cukup sudah untuk mengatakan menyerah dan pasrah pada keusilan Kyuubi yang diakui Naruto terlalu jenius tersebut.

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya cekikikan dimana dia berdiri di dekat selang air yang kakinya menginjak selang air tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri, bwahahaha", tawa Kyuubi yang tak bisa ditahanya. Dia sangat bangga saat ini karena kejailannya berhasil lagi. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai 'Rubah Kuning' itu lagi. Inner nya dengan bangga.

"Kapan kau akan memodifikasinya?", tanya Kyuubi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, setelah menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau, karena waktu luangku untuk libur jarang ada", jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tidak semangat.

Dia mengambil selang air lagi untuk melanjutkan menyirami motornya lagi.

Kemudian hening, hanya ada suara air gemericik yang berasal dari kegiatan Naruto saja.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu-nii?", tanya Naruto saat Kyuubi beranjak pergi.

"Bertemu klien", jawabnya singkat dan padat dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobil Ferarry yang bewarna merah metalicnya dan memanasinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuubi menginjak pedal gas pelan melesat pergi ke luar gerbang mantion untuk menuju tujuannya.

...

"SELAMAT PAGI RUBAH KUNINGKU", Deidara datang mengagetkan Naruto dari belakangnya setelah Kyuubi pergi berselang lima menit.

"Waaaa... Apa-apaan kau ini Dei-nii? Bisa tidak datang dengan normal?", racaunya setelah melemparkan selang air dengan asal dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kawaii! Batin Deidara sinting.

"Hahaha. Huft, ne-ne~ suma Naruto-chan", jawab Deidara tanpa dosa setelah menahan tawanya.

"Kapan kau pulang Dei-nii? Dan, kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa tidak meminta dijemput pelayan?", tanya Naruto beruntun setelah pura-pura ngambek, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Baru saja, dimana tou-san dan kaa-san?", tanya Deidara, karena saat pulang tadi yang menyambutnya hanya para pelayan saja.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang pergi ke rumah jii-san, katanya ada keperluan. Itu saja yang ku tahu", Naruto menjawab seadanya. "Oh! Ne~ Naru, katakan pada kaa-san adn tou-san aku tinggal di apartemen saja", jawab Deidara, setelah itu pergi ke dalam mantion. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Pikirnya sambil menuju tujuannya yaitu kamarnya.

"Oke!", sahut Naruto keras. Dan melanjutkan acara mencuci motornya.

###

#Di mantion Uchiha#

"Baka otouto apa kau tidak punya telinga, hah?", Itachi yang uring-uringan membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tidur. Kemudian dia menarik selimut itu dengan paksa dan melemparnya asal.

"Baka aniki apa yang kau lakukan, hah!", marah Sasuke yang acara tidurnya diganggu oleh Itachi. Siapa yang tidak marah ketika hari Minggu diganggu seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli jika hari ini hari Minggu otouto, aku ingin kau membelikanku senar gitar ku yang putus kemarin di tempat biasanya", jawab Itachi yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Keluar!", ucapnya dengan datar penuh perintah.

Itachi yang mengerti langsung keluar dari kamar, kemudian berbalik untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada Sasuke tapi, (BRAKK) pintu sudah ditutup kembali. Itachi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saja, dan perempatan mucul di dahinya serta mata yang menyipit. Kemudian Itachi pergi dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Percuma! Inner Itachi sambil berlalu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu setelah mengambil handuknya. Dia memutar kran shower, air hangat, pikirnya sambil memutar kran untuk air dingin dan air panas bergantian.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah serta handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya sampai lutut.

Dia menuju meja kecil yang bewarna coklat, dan menarik bagian laci untuk mengambil hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Setelah rambutnya kering, Sasuke menuju dan membuka lemari pakaian untuk mencari pakaian yang pas hari ini untuk bersantai.

Pilihanya jatuh pada pakaian kaos putih polos berkerah U, dia mengambil lagi satu kemeja kotak-kotak kecil bewarna merah gelap dan celana berbahan jins bewarna hitam gelap.

Dia berjongkok, untuk menarik dan melihat laci dimana dia menyimpan semua sepatunya. Dia memilih sepatu sneakers bewarna putih.

Kemudian dia bangkit untuk berganti pakaian, setelah itu dia menyisir rambut gravitasinya asal dan menyemprotkan parfum gatsby ke tubuhnya, dan beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Itachi.

###

#Konoha Mall#

Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Ck, dasar baka Aniki. Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hati sambil celingak celinguk mencari conter yang menjual berbagai alat musik langgananya.

Dia sedang mencari senar gitar, kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan saja? Itachi tidak akan pernah mau menyuruh para pelayan untuk itu.

Sasuke tahu, karena sesuatu yang berhubungan khusus dengan Itachi pasti dia yang akan turun tangan sendiri. Atau, maksimal meminta bantuan Sasuke.

Keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada Uchiha, pikir Sasuke dengan bangga saat melihat papan nama itu 'Music Conter', dia melangkah menuju conter itu.

Dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, karena dia tidak suka tatapan mata para gadis yang menunjukan pandangan memuja pada dirinya mulai pertama keluar dari mobil dan hingga berakhir di sini.

"Paman aku ingin mengambil senar gitarku, yang kemarin aku pesan tadi", ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang yang digerai memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ah, kau ternyata ini pesananmu seperti biasanya", jawab penjual conter dengan sumringah dan menyerahkan bungkus paperbag kotak persegi panjang bewarna abu-abu dengan logo pemilik conter di tengahnya kepada gadis itu.

Sasuke mengambil kotak itu duluan "Ambil saja kembaliannya", ucap Sasuke cepat dan memberikan uangnya pada penjual.

"Eh, aku duluan yang memesannya, jadi itu milikku!", sergah gadis pirang itu sambil merebut kotak itu dengan cara menggapainya tapi gagal. Karena Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, gadis itu menyerah sebab tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Hn, dobe!", sahut Sasuke sambil menurunkan paperbag itu setelah gadis itu menyerah.

"Kau!", gadis itu melototkan matanya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kau memang dobe. Benar-benar dobe!", dengan mencemooh Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak dobe, Teme", jawab Naruto santai setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Hn", sahut Sasuke penuh kemenangan dengan wajah datarnya. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik untuk pergi.

Saat Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, bungkus kotak yang berada di tangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan gadis yang sudah berlari berbalik jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, melihat gadis pirang disana yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Ck, kuso! Maki Sasuke di dalam hati. Akan ku balas jika bertemu lagi, lanjutnya dan menuju conter lagi.

Tbc.


End file.
